Mixed Emotions
by DeidaraClone
Summary: Rayne Valentina, a.k.a Sailor Peace, just got transferred to Alice Academy. And a few days later, her older sister follows! And she falls in love with three different boys! What is she ever going to do! Mild violence and language. Crossover pairings!


_**I do not own Gakuen Alice or Sailor Moon. I own the idea and nothing more. If you like Uranus with Neptune then don't read this! Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana & Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Writer's POV:**_

_**Monday..........**_"So, this is Alice Academy huh?" I said. I was standing outside the gates of the famous Alice Academy, the school where only _special genius's _could get in. And lucky me, _I_ was one of them. "I'm gonna miss being at home with everyone." I sighed. "Hello!" a very handsome man in his twenties called. "Hi. Are you a teacher here?" I asked him. "I sure am kiddo! What're you doing here? Do you wanna get in to here?" he asked. "I think you do know why I'm here, right? I need to speak with someone named Narumi L. Anjo." I told him. "Well that's me!" Narumi told me. "I've been requested to come here by the government." I told Narumi and he looked surprised. "You've got an Alice?" he asked quietly. "Yes. Three actually." I replied. "You must be the new student we've heard about! Come on in!" he told me and told the guard to open the gate. He walked me to head quarters and told me to wait in the waiting room for a few minutes. "Who are you?" a boy with black hair asked me. "I'm Rayne, and I'm guessing your name is Natsume?" I said. "How'd you know my name?" he asked suspisously. "I'm a mindreader." I told him. "Just what we need, more Alice's." he said sarcasticly. "I don't think you should mess with me Natsume-kun, I know you have the fire Alice, but I can make you pay." I cooly told him. He held his hand up and summonded a fireball just as Narumi walked in.

"Natsume! Don't you touch her!" Narumi exclaimed and used a whiplash bean (which he took from Misaki's garden) to tie his hands together. "Are you OK Rayne-san? Did he hurt you?" Narumi asked me, concerned. "I'm fine Narumi-sensei." I told him. "He's lucky I didn't use my Alice on him." I said warningly. "What are-" I cut him off. "My Alice's? Mindreading, Drawing manipulation, and Shadow manipulation." I told him. "Wow." he said. "I'm not anywhere near mastering them, I just discovered them two weeks ago." "I've gotta surprise for you!" he told me. "My school uniform?" I asked. "You are a mindreader, but yes. Ta-da!" he said and showed me the middle school uniform."Nice." I said. "Hey now! Why so gloom and doom Rayne-san?" Narumi asked. "I'm gonna miss my sister like crazy. She's always been there for me. And one time about two years ago, we fell off the stairs and she grabbed me to keep me from hitting the floor. She was lucky she didn't sprain or break anything." I sadly told Narumi. "It's alright Rayne-san, I'll be your big brother while you're here!" Narumi smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Yep! I was here for Mikan-chan and now I'll be here for you!" he told me. "Thank you Narumi-sensei!" I said happily and jump onto him in a hug. "Would you like to model this for me Rayne-san?" Narumi asked, reffering to my uniform. "As soon and the fire king leaves I will."

"Come on Natsume-san, let's get you to class. Misaki!" Narumi called. "Did you steal another one of my whiplash beans Naru?" Misaki exclaimed. "It's a good thing I did or our new student would've been burnt to a crisp." Narumi told him. "Please take Natsume-san to his class for me? I'm helping Rayne-san." "You look wonderful Rayne-san!" Narumi exclaimed to me. "Really?" I asked. "Yep! Now let's introduce you to your class OK?" "OK Narumi-sensei!" I excitedly agreed. "Just call me Onii-sama OK Rayne-san?" "OK!" "Attention class! We have a new student that will be joining our class starting today!" Narumi announced. "What are you doing Naru Onii-sama?" I quietly whispered. "I'm introducing you to your class." "I'm extremely shy in front of people!" "It's OK, they behave unless they want to feel my wrath!" I sweatdropped at that remark. "This is Rayne Valentina, a transfer student from Zenda. Please be very nice to her, she only very recently discovered her Alice, so she doesn't have much control, except over one of them, right?" "Yeah. I only have control over my mindreading Alice." I quietly told my class. "I have a mindreading Alice too!" a boy in the class said, waving his hand in the air. "Hiya Rayne-chan! Come sit with me! I'll help you start out!" a girl with blonde pigtails called. "That's a great idea Mikan-chan! Thank you for volunteering!" Narumi said and ushered me to my new seat.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you Rayne-chan!" Mikan basically squealed. "Are you trying to imitate Sailor Moon?" I asked, refering to her hairstyle. "I've done my hair this way since before Sailor Moon came along." she replied. "Can I trust Narumi-sensei?" I asked her. "Sure can! I thought I couldn't trust him at first 'cause of what he did to Natsume-kun, but now I trust him completely!" "Good. But I sense that he can be strict, no matter what." Mikan looked surprised at that. "Well, he can be, but he really regrets it afterwards. Like one time, one of the teachers told him he had to-" "Spank you but he made up for it by getting you any one thing you wanted from Central Town?" I finished. "How did you?" "I told you that I'm a mindreader Mikan." "Oh yeah." "So who's our teacher for this class Mikan?" I asked again. "Narumi-sensei!" she squealed again. "Naru Onii-sama's my homeroom teacher?" I exclaimed. "Naru Onii-sama? Why are you calling him that? Is he really your brother?" "He told me that he'd be my big brother while I'm here and told me to call him that." I explained. "Oh, that was nice of him!" Just then Narumi walked into the room. "I'm back class! Have you all been good?" he suspisously asked. "Yes Sensei." the class replied. "Good. Now today were going to practice singing instead of Modern Japanese. How's that sound?" he told the class. Half the class cheered, a fourth groaned, and the rest said nothing, including me. I sighed.

"Don't you like to sing Rayne-chan?" Mikan asked me. "Yeah, just not in front of anyone." "Oh come on! I can just tell that you have a great voice!" "Girls, is there something you want to tell the class?" Narumi asked us, meaning me and Mikan. I blushed and sunk down in my seat. "I was just trying to convince her to sing since she said she doesn't like to sing in front of anyone!" Mikan piped up, making me blush more. I grabbed her shadow and pulled her back down. "Hey! I thought you can't control your Alice yet!" she whispered to me. "That doesn't mean I can't use it at all." I said and crossed my arms. "Girls, I'm warning you, if you interupt class again I have no choice but to punish you." Narumi warned us and I blushed and sunk down more.

_**Readers POV:**_

"Who wants start and show me what they've got?" Narumi asked his class. "Rayne-chan and I'll go first!" Mikan said happily. Rayne pulled her down by her shadow again. "Well come on down then girls!" Narumi smiled. "Do you know _Moonlight Leagend _or _Complicated_ Mikan?" Rayne asked her. "I know complicated." "Good then we'll do that one." Rayne walked over to Narumi. "Can we have music playing while we sing Naru Onii-sama?" she quietly asked. "If you already have it then yes." he told her. Rayne got a mp3 player from her pocket and searched through her music until she found what she was looking for. "We're going to be singing _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne." Rayne announced.

_"Uh huh, Life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh. That's the way it is. 'Cause life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh. That's the way it is. Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if, you could only let it be, You will see, I like, you the way you are, When we're drivin' in your car. And you're, talkin' to me one on one But you become,Somebody else, 'Round everyone else. Your watchin' your back, Like you can't relax. You tryin' to be cool, You look like a fool to me. Tell me, Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it, No no no You come over unannounced Dressed up, like you're somethin' else Where you are ain't where it's at you see You're makin' me Laugh out, when you strike a pose Take off, all your preppy clothes You know, you're not foolin' anyone When you become Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no (No no no) No no (No no no) No no (No no no) No no Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (Yea yea) I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no._"

The entire class clapped while Narumi just stood there in a daze. "Thank you, Mikan-chan and Rayne-san, that was, well, um," "You hated it, didn't you?" Mikan asked, starting to tear up. "No no! It's not like that! It's just-" "You thought it wasn't the best song to sing in front of the class." Rayne finished. "Hey! I know you can read minds but I'm getting tired of you doing that Rayne!" Narumi slightly raised his voice. The class gasped and Rayne started tearing up like Mikan. "Thank you for telling me that I can't sing Narumi! My friends and family said I sing like a pro! Thanks for crushing one of my dreams!" Rayne yelled and ran out of the classroom. "Rayne! Come back here!" Narumi called, running out the door after her. Narumi ran past his assistant while chasing Rayne. "Would you mind watching the class for me? Thanks!" Narumi said and continued chasing Rayne. "Geeze that girl can ran fast for someone so weak and fagile!" Narumi huffed. "Gotcha!" he said when he finally got to Rayne. "Let me go you traitor! You said you'd be there for me but you made me feel like I'm worthless! It took all the courage I had to do that!" Rayne yelled at Narumi while kicking and squirming to get away from him. "Don't you yell at me Rayne!" Narumi yelled back. "What's all the yelling about?" Misaki asked as he walked out of the teachers lounge.

"Help me Misaki! Grab her legs!" Narumi huffed out. "Let me GO!" Rayne screamed and then was surrounded by light. "What the hella?" Narumi and Misaki yelled in unison. When the light disappeared, Rayne was standing there with fire in her eyes. "What the fack Rayne?" Narumi exclaimed. "I told you to let me go!" Rayne replied. She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and drew a terrifing bear-like monster that had fangs and a stinger like a bee. It started going at Narumi and Misaki. Misaki pulled two whiplash beans from his pocket and tossed one to Narumi. "You get Rayne and I'll get this thing!" he said. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Rayne yelled when Narumi wrapped the whip around her."Gotcha!" he said and walked over to her. "You're in a lot of trouble Rayne." he told her and she just glared at him. Just then Narumi remembered something he was told while getting Rayne's uniform. ***Flashback* **_"Be careful Narumi, when she gets mad, she goes balistic. She's not a dangerous ability type, but it's hard to stop her when she goes off. She can't help that, her Alice's just appeared so suddenly that it messed up her nerves. Be gentle with her after she's calmed down." _***End flashback*** "Come on Rayne, let's go to your dorm room for a little while." Narumi calmly said and helped her up. "Narumi, I think you know what you shoud do once you get to her dorm." Misaki told him. "You mean?" he asked. Misaki sadly nodded.

Luckily Rayne was too fired up to read his mind. "What are we here for?" Rayne asked, somewhat coldly."Wait a minute, I'm in trouble so I gotta stay here?" Narumi nodded. "I've gotta go back to class, I'll let you stay here until you have to go to your abilities class, OK kiddo?" Narumi smiled. Rayne just nodded and layed down. _**One hour later........**_ _**Writer's POV:**_ "Which class am I in Naru Onii-sama?" I asked. "Well, you have three different Alice types from three different classes, so I guess Special." he replied. "I just hope Mikan doesn't keep bugging me." "She bugs you? How?" "Do you not know how chatty she is? Or how she won't leave you alone when you tell her too?" He laughed nervously. "We're here!" he told me. "Before you go in Rayne-san, your Senpai will be Tsubasa. He's kind of a joker, but be careful, he got mad at Mikan-chan a few times and he spanked her, so be warned. See ya later!" he told me and ran off. I walked into the classroom and instantly had to cover my ears. "Hi Rayne-chan!" Mikan called to me. "Oh god." I whispered. "GUYS! QUIET DOWN!" Mikan shouted to the class. "What's up? Is Noda finally back?" Tsubasa asked, looking up from his manga. "No! Rayne-chan's here!" Mikan squealed. "Ugh!" I said and put my head in my hands. "The new girl who has three Alice's?" Tsubasa exclaimed, gaining me stares from everyone in the class. "Yeah thanks for blurting that out to the class Senpai." I growled.

"Hey! Don't growl at me ya little squirt!" he warned and gave me a noogie. "Hey! I like my hair the way it is thank you!" I growled again. "What Alice's you got kid?" Akira asked me."I'll tell you mine once I know everyone else's." I coldly told him. Everyone in the class told me what Alice's they had so I had to keep my promise. "I have an "Alice Amplification" Alice." Akira told me. "I have Nullification!" Mikan eagerly piped up. "And your Senpai's got coolest of all, Shadow Manipulation." Tsubasa told me. "It sure can come in handy." I mumbled. "Huh?" "Nothing. Mine are Mindreading, Drawing Manipulation and, like Senpai's, Shadow Manipulation." I told them. They all said whoa. "No you don't squirt!" Tsubasa told me. "If I didn't would I be here?" I, as Tsubasa would say, sassed. "Prove it then!" he told me. "Fine, but I've only got the mindreading down so far." I said and set to proving myself. "Who wants to volunteer for mindreading?" I asked. There was a small flash of light and Noda was back. "Noda-sensei! Where'd you go this time?" Mikan squealed again, which was getting on my nerves. "I'll tell you." I said and looked into Noda's eyes. "He went to the year 1850 and met Abraham Lincoln in America." I said and he stared at me with a shocked expresion. "How did you know that?" Noda exclaimed. "I told you I was a mindreader Senpai!" I said and stuck my tounge at him.

"You've got two more to prove." I pulled my special pencil from my pocket and grabbed a sheet of paper. I tried to draw a bird, but it didn't work. Then I drew a snake and it jumped off the piece of paper when I tapped it. "YIKES!" everyone shouted. "He won't hurt you unless I tell him to, will you Oberon?" I said and he licked my face. "You still gotta prove you're a Shadow Manipulator." Tsubasa told me, again. "Alright." I said then jumped onto his shadow. "Try to move Senpai." I told him with a sarcastic tone. "What? I'm stuck!" he yelled and I grinned. "Believe me now?" "Yes now let me go squirt!" "Yes Senpai." I said and backed off. "I'm guessing that you're our new triple Alice student?" Noda asked me. "Yeah, but I'm not that happy about it." I sighed and kicked back."Why?" he asked. "Ask miss squealer over there." I told him and pointed to Mikan. "Hey!" "What do we do in this class anyways?" I asked. "Just hang out." _**After class............**_ "Hey, you." someone called to me. "What?" I asked her. "I'm-" "Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend?" I asked. "New triple Alice student?" "Yep. Wha'cha need?" "I wanted to ask you if you would come by the Technoligy shop on Saturday to help us test something." "Why not? I've got nothing else to do." "Thanks!" she said and ran off. I walked outside towards the courtyard to lay around in the sun for awhile.

"Hey!" a bratty voice called to me. I looked up and saw Sumire standing over me. "What do _you_ want Sumire? You're blocking my sun." I coldly told her. "Who do you think you are, showing up here saying you have three Alice's?" she yelled. "I think I'm Rayne Valentina, and I do have three Alice's." I said sarcasticly. "Listen up sister, if you _ever_ mess with Natsume-kun again, I'll have Mochiage-san throw you across the grounds, got it?" she threatened. I looked down and saw her shadow. I pretended to fall off of bench I was on, but I missed her shadow. "Do you hear me?" she yelled again. "I heard you loud and clear." I said mockingly and grabbed her shadow with my hand. "ITAI!" she screamed when I yanked her down onto the ground. "You biach!" she yelled and started at me without success. "Let me go!" she yelled again. "If you say so." I told her and threw her shadow as far as I could. Little did I know, Natsume was watching from the trees. "HA HA HA! She finally got what she needed! HA HA HA!" he laughed. When he stopped laughing, he asked Luca something. "Hey Luca?" "Yeah Natsume?" "What do you think of Rayne-san?" Luca looked surprised. "I don't know, she's unique, I know that." Natsume just stared after me. "Hey. Valentina-san." Natsume called to me. "What? Lemme guess, if I mess with you again you'll burn me?" I coldly asked.

"No! I just wanted to ask if you'd like me, to, uh, show you Central Town?" "Are you asking me out?" "I just wanted to show you around!" "Sure." "Why not? I was just- wait, you said yes?" "Yeah, I've got nothing better to do and I don't want Miss squealer to drag me around all day." He giggled when I said that. "Here we are! Central Town!" he cheerfully said. I was shocked at how big it was. "Rayne-san?" "Sorry, I was just stunned." "So was Mikan. You wouldn't believe her face!" he said and started laughing. I sniffed the air and smelled something amazing. "What's that wonderful smell?" I asked like I was in dreamland. "Howalon." he told me. "You want some? I'll buy." he told me again. "I sure do! But I got my monthly allowence after I got my uniform, so I can buy it." "That's alright, I insist." "If you're sure, it sounds expensive." "It's not that much! Let's go!" he said and grabbed my hand. When he did, I felt strange. Not bad strange, but good strange. It was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Here you are!" Natsume said and handed me a box. "Thanks Natsume-kun." I said and took a bite. "My god that's the best thing I've ever tasted besides Lita-chan's cooking!" I exclaimed and Natsume smiled. "Where do you wanna go next?" he asked me. "I don't know." "What's your favorite thing to do?" "Create things." "Do you have the Invention Alice?" "Nope. I'm just creative." "Let's just walk around for awhile then." "Fine with me."

We walked around for about ten minutes when I suddenly fell. "Rayne-san! Are you OK?" Natsume exclaimed. "I-I'm fine, it happens sometimes." I told him shakely. "Are you sure you're OK?" "Yeah, it's just my Alice's, they hit me so suddenly it messed up my nerves and muscles." I told him again. I tried to get up but I just fell again. "Here." he said and picked me up. "Na-Nasume-kun!" I said. "I'll get you to the hospital as fast as I can." he told me and started walking towards the hospital. I was blushing the whole time. _"Why is he being so nice? I thought he was a selfish jerk!" _I thought. "I'm OK, really! Let's just check out some of the shops!" I said and he put me down. "Which one?" "The pet store! Maybe I can find myself a good pet to keep me company!" I cheerfully said and skipped inside, with Natsume close behind. "What a cute puppy!" I said and picked up an adorable Shiba Inu. "Uhhh you might want to put him down Rayne-san." Natsume said with a worried tone. "Why?" "Because he's not a dog. He's a bear!" I looked at the puppy and it was turning into a bear. "Yikes!" I said and put him back in his cage. "I think I'll just look at collars." I said and quickly backed away from the animal. "I really like this one!" I exclaimed, looking at a dark blue cat collar with a slightly dark blue bell hanging off of it. "Only ten rabbits! I'm so getting it!" I squealed.

"Why do you want a cat collar if you don't have a cat?" Natsume asked. "I love wearing kitty collars! I just love how the bells jingle when I walk!" Natsume smiled. "You're a funny girl Rayne-san!" he said. I ran over to the counter and paid for my collar. "Could you help me put it on Natsume-kun?" I asked him. "Sure." he smiled. Once we left the store, we went back to our division and sat down in the courtyard to talk. We were having a good time until Sumire came and started yelling. "Natsume-kun! Why are you hanging out with a stupid idiotic loser? And I thought I told her to leave you alone!" she said and glared daggers at me. "You biach! Natsume _asked_ me to hang out with him! I said yes because I had nothing else to do and I had wanted to go to Central Town anyways! So shut your big mouth!" I yelled. "Mochiage-san!" Sumire said and snapped. He lifted me up in the air and the wind blew my skirt up. "YIKES! PUT ME DOWN! I HATE FLYING!" I screamed. Sumire just laughed. "Put her down." Natsume told her. "Wha?" "I said to put her down. Now." Natsume repeated. "Why should we put this biach down? She's just a bother to you!" "No she's not Permy. I _want_ her to hang out with me." "I thought you loved _me_ Natsume-kun!" "If you love me, then put her down and stay away from me." he told her and she gasped.

"Hmph!" she said and snapped again. Mochiage let me go and I started falling. "Gotcha!" Natsume said when he caught me. "Th-th-th-th-thanks Natsume-kun." I stuttered. I passed out and Natsume carried me to the hospital. "Where am I?" I asked when I woke up. "The hospital." was the reply I got. "Natsume?" "Yeah it's me." "Thanks for helping me back there Natsume-kun." "Your welcome. I'm tired of Sumire clinging to me all the time." he groaned. I looked at him and our eyes met. For a brief moment I thought I was in heaven. Then a nurse walked in. "How are you doing Miss Valentina?" she asked. Natsume and I flinched and started blushing a deep shade of red. "F-fine thanks." I told her. "I'm I interupting anything?" she asked. "N-no, we were just talking. I've gotta go now, bye Koneko-chan!" Natsume said and ran out, still blushing. _**Friday Afternoon.............**_ "Yo! Koneko-chan!" Natsume called to me. "Hey Natsume!" I replied. "How was class?" he asked. "Boring as normal." "Mine too." "You wanna go swimming since our class's are done for the weekend?" "Sure! Lemme go put my swimsuit on and I'll meet you in the courtyard!" I said and ran to my dorm. When I walked out, Sumire was there and she didn't look happy. "What do you want _Permy_?" I asked, calling her Permy on purpose. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Swimming. Goodbye." I said and tried to push past her.

"I just brought you something. Here." she said and shoved a cake at me. Meanwhile, Natsume was heading to my dorm because I should've been there by now. "No thanks." I told her and tried to give to back. "I insist you take it." she said and pushed up on the bottom of it, making it smash against me, thus covering me in cake. Natsume turned the corner right after that. "You biach! This was brand new and the only one I had! Fack you!" I yelled. Natsume tapped on Sumire's shoulder. "Not now Mochiage-san!" she said. "It wasn't me." he said with a scared tone. "What do you- Natsume-kun!" she exclaimed. "Natsume-kun! Oh god!" I said and hid behind my door. "What did you do to her Permy?" he asked. "I just gave her a cake and she made me throw it on her!" "Liar!" I said. "Come on Koneko-chan, let's go before I burn her to a crisp." he said, taking my hand. "But I can't go swiming with cake all over me!" "There's a hose we can rinse it off with." "O-OK." I said on followed him. "WOO-HOO!" I said and jumped in the water. "Hey! No splashing!" Natsume laughed and splashed me big time. "You said no splashing!" I laughed with him. We splashed each other for about ten minutes until we were to tired to continue. "Alright! You win Natsume!" I huffed. He had done the last wave and it was so big I got knocked underwater, so he won. "I knew I would!" he also huffed.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" I asked. "Maybe." he said with mischive in his voice. "Oh it's on!" I said and pushed him back into the water then jumped in myself. _**Reader's POV: **__**Outside school gates.................**_ A woman with short dirty blonde hair in her late teens was walking past the Alice Acedemy when she stopped to sit down. "Strange looking place." she said. Her cell phone started ringing. "Amara Tenoh." she said. _"Hi Amara-mama!"_ a voice piped from the other end. "Hi Hotaru-chan! How's my little butterfly?" Amara asked. _"I'm good! When are you coming back to Zenda? I miss you!" _"I don't know, I haven't been told how long I've gotta stay by my boss yet." _"Man! You've been in Tokyo for three weeks but he hasn't told you how long he need's you yet?" _"Nope. I know how you feel butterfly, he's a big facking jerk." _"I heard that Amara! I told you not to cuss to Hotaru-chan!" _"Michelle? Am I on speaker Hotaru-chan?" _"Sorry, Michelle-mama told me I had to put it on speaker if I called you." _"Michelle! You're so mean to me!" Amara pouted. _"Oh hush! If I was mean I would've made you quit racing!"_ Two guys were standing behind the corner of the gate watching Amara, thinking she was a student at the acedemy. "I love you guys too! Bye!" Amara said and hung up. "I wonder what this place is." Amara mummbled. "Alice Academy? Looks like a big time private school." she mummbled again.

"Wow. Looks like I'm wearing their uniform." she mummbled again, looking at some students her age inside the gate. "Let's go!" one of the guys said and they headed towards Amara. "Hey girl." one of them said. "What do you want ya big lugs?" she asked. "You a student here?" "Why do you ask?" Your wearing their high school uniform." "I got it at a yardsale." "You wanna get in? We can do that." "I do need to finish high school." There was a man in his twenties up in the tree snacking on a cupcake. "Not again." he sighed. "OK, so I give you ten thousand yen and you get me in? Sounds fine with me." she said. "Alright then! Just come with us and we'll fill out the paperwork." they told her, ushering her to their car. "Hey!" a male voice called. Amara and the two guys looked up at who said that. He was a very handsome young man with blonde hair wearing a white shirt and almost black pants. "Who're you?" Amara asked. "Narumi L. Anjo, a teacher here." he replied. "No you're not! These guys are! They're gonna get me into this place so I can finish high school!" Amara replied. Narumi walked over to the two guys and started slightly glowing pink. "Now you two, tell her the truth and I mean it." Narumi told them with a melting voice. "We're just jerks who wanna take kids money and trick them saying we can get them into the school even though we just kidnap them." they said. Amara was shocked.

"You jerks! I'm gonna kick your arses so hard your great grand kids will hurt!" she yelled and ran at them. Narumi was shocked at how strong she was. The guys jumped into their car and drove away as fast as they could. "Whoa. You're tougher then you look." Narumi complimented her. "Thanks. Now how can I get into this place?" she asked. "Do you have any strange powers? Like healing, super strength, speed, telekinesis?" he asked. "I don't think so. Strange things have been happening to me lately though." she replied. "Like what?" Narumi asked. "I was watering my plants when suddenly it started growing like crazy! I thought it was a monster so I killed it. And last week I was reading a manga at the park when I was looking ahead of myself and I was on the ground! And I saw myself sitting on the bench! It was creepy!" she told him. "Sounds like you've got the "Plant Manipulation" or "Spirt Jumping" Alice Mi Amiga." he said. "Alice? What's an Alice?" "A strange power that we call a "gift". The goverment made this school to protect those people." "Sounds creepy." "It can be. And I see you have our male high school uniform?" "I got it at a yardsale and liked it." "Aren't you a girl?" "I'm a tomboy!" "Well then, let's go inside shall we?" Amara followed him to the gate and he told the guard to open it. " Another new student Naru? You just brought one in on Monday!" the guard exclaimed.

He opened the gate and Amara was taken to Head Quarters. "Another Alice candidate Narumi?" "Yes. I think she might have Plant Manipulation or Spirt Jumping." he explained. "Oh? How so?" "She said that when she was watering her plants one of them started growing like crazy and she thought it was a monster. And she said that last week she was reading at the park when she was suddenly on the ground and looking at herself on a bench." he continued. A boy with wet black hair walked into the waiting room where Amara was. "Who're you?" he asked. "I should be asking you that kid." she replied. "I'm thriteen! I'm not a kid!" he exclaimed. "Fine. Some guy saved me from being kidnapped by some jerks and brought me in here telling me I might have something called an "Alice", which I'm very confused about." Amara told him. "Did he have shaggy blonde hair, and did he make the guys do something by acting all hot and such?" "Yeah, which I don't get either. He's a _guy_. Is he gay or something?" "No, that's Narumi, his Alice is "Human Pheromone". He can charm anyone he wants." "Seems like a playboy if you ask me. I hate playboys." "What's your name?" he asked. "You ever watch Motocross?" she asked. "Sometimes." "I don't understand why you don't reconize me then." "You a pro racer?" "Yeah." "Name please?" "Amara Tenoh." "_The_ Amara Tenoh? The girl who never loses?"

"So you do know me?" "You're the only reason I watch Motocross at all! I've wanted to meet you for so long!" "Why's your hair wet? You just come from a shower?" "No, I went swimming with a new friend." Just then Narumi walked in. "Natsume!" he exclaimed and ran over to Amara. "Amara-san! Did he hurt you?" he exclaimed again. "I'm fine! For petes sake I'm not a weakling!" she said in anger. "Sorry, it's just Natsume's not very kind to strangers." he said and glared at Natsume. "Hey, Amara-san?" Natsume asked. "Yeah?" "Why are you wearing the boys uniform instead of the girls?" "I found it at a yardsale and grabbed it." she said and turned her head away from Narumi. "Well Amara-san, you've been excepted into the academy for a one week temporary stay. At least until we find out what your Alice is." Narumi smiled. "I'd better call Michelle and Hotaru to let them know I'm back in high school for the time being." she said and pulled out her cell phone. "Uh, Amara-san." Narumi started. "What? Are cell's not allowed in the building?" she asked. "Actually, for now, you can't have contact with anyone outside of the academy." "WHAT?" "I know how you feel but-" "I have to! I'm a pro racer and I have a family I need to support! And I can't just abandon my duty as Serena-chan's protector!" Amara exclaimed and put her head in her hands, mummbling multible curses.

_**Writer's POV:**_ "Natsume-kun!" I exclaimed as I walked into the waiting room. "Koneko-chan!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been? You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago!" I yelled. "S-sorry, I just got a little distracted." he told me. I noticed a familiar figure on the couch. "Amara Onee-chan?" I asked. She looked up. "R-Rayne-imuoto?" she exclaimed and stood up. Narumi and Natsume looked confused. "You two know each other?" the boys asked in unison. "Yes! She's my sister that I told you about!" I told them, never taking my eyes off of Amara. Amara pulled me aside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Raye-chan!" she exclaimed. "The goverment found out I had an Alice so I had to come here." "What the fack is an Alice? I keep hearing it but I've got no idea what it means!" "An Alice is a power some people have and the goverment wants to protect them, so they come to this school until they graduate." "Until I graduate? I needed to finish high school, so that's not to much of a problem." she told me, much calmer. "Can I at least get one phone call to let them know I won't be able to speak with them for awhile?" she asked Narumi. "No you may not!" we heard a voice say. "Jinno-sensei." I growled. "Who?" Amara asked me. "Meanest teacher in the academy." I whispered.

"No one is to contact anyone outside the academy! No matter what!" Jinno told Amara. _"This jerk can't tell me what to do! I'll fix his wagon good!" _I read from Amara's mind. "I wouldn't if I were you Onee-chan." I whispered to her. She ignored me and started at Jinno. He pulled out his stick thing and I saw lightning on it. "Onee-chan!" I yelled right as Jinno hit Amara with lightning. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Onee-chan!" I cried and ran over to her. "Are you OK Amara?" I asked. "What the hella was that?" she asked. I saw Jinno warming up his wand and pointing it at Amara before I could answer. I jumped in front of it to protect her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "How dare you!" he yelled. "I-I won't let you hurt m-my Onee-chan Sensei." I told him. "You've got guts standing up to me like that Valentina-san." he said and left. "Koneko-chan! Are you alright? Natsume asked, running over to me. "I think so. I just want to go lay down." I said then passed out. "Koneko-chan!" Natsume exclaimed. "Amara-san, did Jinno hurt you?" Narumi asked her. "What the hella is with that guy?" she weakly asked. "Long story short, he's a jerk." "Wh-what happened?" I asked when I woke up. "You passed out after Jinno hit you with lightning." was the reply I got. "Naru Onii-sama?" I asked. "It's me Koneko-chan." "Natsume-kun?" "Yep."

I jerked up into a sitting position. "Where's Amara?" I asked. "Naru's showing her around the grounds." "Is she OK?" "She's fine. And I'm relieved that you finally woke up." he told me. "How long was I asleep?" "All night." "Oh god I hope I'm not late!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "Late for what?" "Hotaru asked me if I could test something today before they put it on sale!" I told him and ran into my bathroom to change. I ran out two minutes later and grabbed his hand. "Why am I going?" he asked. "Am I late?" I asked Hotaru and some other students. "Nope." she replied. "What do I gotta test?" I asked. "This. It's out new compact teleporter that anyone can use to teleport anywhere on the school grounds." Hotaru said and handed it to me. "How does it work?" "Press the red button and type the place you want to go." I pushed the button but it exploded instead, and I was thrown back against the wall. "Koneko-chan!" Natsume yelled. Once the smoke cleared he ran over to me. "Koneko-chan!" he exclaimed when he saw that I was buried under some stuff that fell off of the shelfs. "Natsume-kun. Help." I said. He threw the stuff off of me and gasped. "What is it nyah?" I asked. "You have ears!" he spit out. "I've always had ears nyah." I told him. "Cat ears!" he spit out again. I looked into the mirror behind me and screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME NYAH?"

"That shouldn't have happened." Hotaru said in thought. "FIX IT RIGHT NOW HOTARU-SAN NYAH!" I screamed again. "I don't know how. Sorry." "What do you mean _sorry_? I want to be a normal looking girl nyah!" "This hasn't happened before so I don't know how to fix it. I'll start on that right away though." "You'd better nyah!" Natsume walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's just go Koneko-chan OK?" he said. I looked at him and my eyes met his again. I was lost in them. "Koneko-chan? Hello?" he said and waved his hand in front of my face. "Oh! Yeah, let's go." I said, blushing. A few minutes later Natsume walked me back to the pet store and told me to wait outside. I was fine with that because I wanted to curl up under the sun and take a catnap. I heard a clicking sound and jolted up. "What was that nyah?" I asked Natsume, seeing that he was back. I noticed a leash in his hand and followed it to where it ended, and that was on my collar. "N-Natsume-kun?" I asked, afraid of what this was. "Let's go talk to Narumi about this and see if he knows how to fix it." Natsume said and started walking. "Why did you put me on a leash?" I asked again. "While you were fuming about having ears and a tail, Hotaru said that you'll have "Instinct Outbursts" at times and you could run off after a bird or something and get hurt. So I'm putting you on a leash to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Gah!" Narumi said when he saw me. "What the hella happened to her?" he exclaimed. "One of Hotaru's inventions backfired and turned Koneko-chan into one." Natsume explained while I played with a yarn ball. "She said she'd work on getting me back to normal right away." I said and started licking my hand like a cat. Natsume and Narumi stared at me like I was an alien. "What? Oh! Me licking my hand. Can I help it the I'm part cat now?" I said and frowned. "What are we gonna do about it when she has class?" Narumi asked. "I'll watch her." Natsume said. Narumi and I looked a little shocked. "How? You have classes too Natsume-san." Narumi told him. "We have mostly the same classes so those won't be a problem." Natsume said and smiled at me. I blushed. "But what about your ability classes? You're in Dangerous and she's in Special." "I'll take her with me to mine every other day and I'll go with her to hers on the other days." "That won't work Natsume-san, only students in the Dangerous class are allowed into that room besides staff members." "I'll handle that Narumi. She'll stay with me whenever possible." Natsume told Narumi. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Let's go Koneko-chan." Natsume said and pulled on the leash. "Tsubasa!" Natsume called into my classroom. "What are you doing here Natsume-kun?" he asked him. "Rayne won't be here for a few hours, make sure to tell everyone that."

"Why won't she? Is she hurt?" he asked, concerned for me. "She's coming with me today." Natsume told him again. "Why? She's not a Dangerous type like you." "I'm going through something right now Senpai!" I called from the hallway. "Huh? Squirt? Why are you with this kid?" he asked me, looking out the door. "Nyah!" I said and hid behind Natsume's legs. "I give up. What's going on?" "I had an accident testing a new product for the Technical shop and I don't want to be seen right now!" I explained. "Let's go Koneko-chan before we're late." Natsume said and started walking towards the Dangerous class, with me walking on all fours behind him. "Guys!" Natsume called to his class. They all looked over at us, so I hid behind Natsume's legs again. "Natsume Onii-sama? Who's she?" Youichi asked, pointing to me. "She's the new Triple student isn't she?" one of the students asked. "Yes she is." Natsume replied. "Why is she here? She's not a Dangerous like us." Hayate said. "She has to stay with me whenever possible for now." Natsume told them. "Why? She your new partner?" Rui asked, eyeing me in a way I didn't like. I tugged on Natsume's pants to get his attention. "Natsume-kun, please don't let that guy that's eyeing me come near me." I said quietly. "Rui, stay away from Koneko-chan, got it? I don't want you getting her pregnant." Natsume said and everone, including me, sweatdropped.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I whispered. "She's not your girl is she? So why would it bug you?" Rui asked. Natsume just glared at him. I felt someone pulling on my ears. "Nyah!" I exclaimed. It was Youichi, what a surprise. "Why does she have cat ears and a tail Onii-sama?" he asked. "Stop pulling on them nyah!" I told him, starting to hiss. "Invention gone wrong. That's all I'm saying." Natsume said, petting my head to calm me down. I started purring. The class kept staring at me, ecspecially Rui. While the Dangerous class talked and such, Natsume gave me my yarnball back so I was busy with that. "Let's go Koneko-chan." Natsume told me around two hours later. "Help." I said and he looked at me. "What the?" he asked. "I got a little carried away with it and got tangled up." I told him, which was the truth. It started unraveling and I got caught in it and I couldn't really move. He looked me over carefully then brought up a small fireball on his finger. "I didn't want you to burn me!" I yelped. He burned through a part in the yarn and it all fell off. I felt kinda embarrassed. "Let's go." He said and pulled on the leash again. We went to my class this time, which I tried to fight against, but I lost. "Hiya, squirt?" Tsubasa said, confused on why I was on a leash with ears and a tail. "What the?" he asked. "This is the accident I had with the invention Senpai." I sighed.

He burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS! HA HA HA!" I started hissing again. "Natsume-kun, would you please let me off of this leash so I can rip Tsubasa-senpai to shreds?" I exclaimed, pulling and tugging on the leash as hard as I could. "Bad cat!" Natsume said and sprayed me with water. "Hey!" I said and my class looked at me. "Rayne-chan?" Mikan exclaimed. "I'm not going to explain so don't even ask!" I said before I started getting questioned. "Natsume!" Rui called from down the hall. "What do you want Rui?" Natsume asked coldly. "I just wanted- oh, Tsubasa-kohai, how've you been?" Rui asked like he was flirting with a girl. "Hey! Don't be hentai with my senpai jerk!" I said and jumped in front of Tsubasa. "Oh, hello Miss Kitty-chan. Do you want to come play with me for a little while?" he asked. I had an idea to get rid of him. I whispered it to Tsubasa and Natsume. I glared at Rui and he flinched. "I hope you know that I hate you Rui." I told him. "That's mean Miss Kitty-chan, I just wanted to play." he said and put his hand under my chin, lifting my face up so he could kiss me. "ECCHI! MISAKI-SENPAI!" I screamed. She ran over and punched Rui in the face. "Hey! What the hella was that for Misaki?" he yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE RUI! IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ANY OF MY KOHAI'S AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU GOT IT?" she screamed. Rui ran back to his class for his life.

"Are you alright Rayne-chan?" she asked me. "Except for my ego and my like of guys being damaged, then yes." I replied, tears in my eyes. "Tsubasa! I thought you got him to stop drooling over you!" Misaki exclaimed. He didn't move. "Senpai?" I asked, still crying. I grabbed his shadow and pulled him down on his arse. "OW!" he yelped. "Misaki-senpai was talking to you baka!" I yelled. "Hey! Watch it squirt!" "I had said that I thought you got Rui to stop drooling over you." Misaki told him. "I thought I had too." Tsubasa replied, tears running down his face. I put my hand on his head and glared at him. He looked up at me. "Senpai! Get that look off of your face and don't worry! If he EVER tries anything while I'm here, I'll use him as a scratching post!" I told him with an angry tone. "Hey squirt?" he asked. "What is it Senpai?" I replied. "What Alice Shape do you have?" That shocked me. "I-I don't know yet." I said, my head down while I blushed. "I can tell you that." Noda said. We looked at him while he told us. "She has the second Alice Shape, "Diffuse". She always has her Alice's avaliable, but they aren't very strong." he explained. "That explains a lot." Tsubasa mummbled under his breath and I hit him on the head. "You didn't have to hit me you know!" he said with tears running own his face. "Don't be such a wimp Senpai." I scolded him crossing my arms.

"What am I here? Chopped beef?" Natsume asked and we all sweatdropped. "Uh, Natsume-kun, the phrase goes, "What am I? Chopped liver?". You were pretty close though." I told him. "Whatever. Let's just get through this stupid class." he sighed. "Why is he here?" Noda asked. "He has to stay with me whenever possible." I frowned. Then Noda noticed my ears and tail. "What-" "I'm not going to explain it so don't even ask!" The class went fine and Natsume dragged me out of there as soon as it was over. "How can you stand being in that class?" Natsume groaned. "I just hide in the back of the room and read manga." I replied, walking beside him on all fours. He sweatdropped. _**Amara's dorm.................**_ "Why do I _have_ to wear a floking skirt? I hate skirts! Especially this short of skirt!" Amara yelled, trying to pull her skirt to cover more of her legs. "A-Amara-san, it's the school rules, I'm sorry if you don't like that." Narumi told her. "At my last school I was able to wear the boy's uniform!" she yelled again. Narumi sighed. He had brought Amara's uniform to her dorm so she could try it on, but she started yelling at him when she put it on. He took out his control earring and walked over to Amara. "Narumi? Why are you walking really close to me? You're making me very uncomfortable!" she exclaimed. He started glowing a faint pink. "Hey! Don't try that on me! I'll kick your arse!" she told him.

He walked up right in front of her and kissed her. She tried to fight back but she fainted. "Sorry Amara-san, but you needed to calm down. I know you'll probably hunt me down for that, but you shouldn't remember it once you wake up." he said and put his earring back in. He walked out of her room and went to find Misaki. "What? You already got in enough trouble going to talk with Mikan's family!" Misaki exclaimed. "I know, but Jinno shocked her when she was going to let her family know she couldn't talk with them for a while. I'm just doing her a favor." Narumi replied and left to go tell Amara's family that they couldn't speak with her for a little while. _**Sunday Afternoon............**_"SHE DID WHAT?" Michelle screamed at Narumi. "Please calm down Michelle-san, it was her choice." he tried to sooth. He would've soothed her with his Alice, but he didn't want Hotaru to pass out. He heard quiet sobs coming from Hotaru. "What's wrong Hotaru-chan?" he asked. "I won't get to see Amara-mama until she finishes high school?" she asked. "No, I'm sorry. But you can send her letters in about two weeks to a month, OK?" he tried soothing Hotaru. "A month?" "I'm sorry but that's the academy rules sweetie, I've been trying for years to get that changed." he told her. She continued sobbing while Michelle sighed. "And may I ask who 'Serena-chan' is? Amara-san said that she couldn't abandon her duty as her protector." he asked.

"I'll go call the girls and have them come over so you can see for your self." Michelle said hatefully to Narumi. He cringed at the coldness in her voice. When the girls got there Narumi stared at them one by one, and his eyes stopped on two girls with their hair in weird pigtails, one with blonde and the other with pink. "I'm guessing one of you is the Serena-chan that Amara-san was talking about?" The pink haired one scooted to Hotaru. "That would be me." Serena whispered. Raye walked up behind Narumi and tapped his shoulder. "GAH!" he yelled in surprise. "How could you do this to us you arse-hole? We need Amara-chan with us!" she screamed with fire in her eyes. "I-it was her choice! And if she has an Alice then the goverment would've made her go there anyway!" he managed to get out. "You already took Rayne-chan away from us and we need her here too!" Rini yelled at him while comforting Hotaru. "Um." Serena said and everyone looked at her. "Narumi-san, right?" she asked. "Y-yes?" "Is an Alice, like, a power?" she asked. The girls glared at her. "Um, yeah, you could say that." Narumi replied. "What kind does Amara-chan have?" "Serena! What are you doing?" Mina whispered." "W-we think she can manipulate plants or her spirit can jump from her body into anything she wants it to." he told her. "Hey! Plants are mmmm!" Lita said when Amy and Mina covered her her mouth.

"What other kinds of things can be considered an Alice?" Serena asked again. "Being able to teleport, read minds, heal, inflict pain,-" Serena cut him off. "What was that last one?" "Inflict pain." "No, the one before that." "Heal?" "Yes!" "Why?" The girls pulled her aside before she could answer. "Serena-chan what're you doing?" "I was trying to get Hotaru-chan in there so she can be with Amara-chan!" "We can't lose another senshi! We've already lost two!" "And then Rini will be upset and then we'll have to find a way to get her in, then we'll all get stuck in there!" "I just want everyone to be happy!" Serena said and stormed off. "I'm sorry but I need to go before the school finds out I was here." Narumi said and grabbed his things. Serena put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh?" he asked. "I think I know someone that can heal." she whispered. "You do?" he asked. "Yes, but I need to talk with this person before I can tell you about it." "Alright, call this number if this person can OK?" he said and gave her a card. He left and Serena smiled. "Did you just ask him for his phone number Sere-chan?" Mina asked and took the card from her. "Hey! Mina-chan! Give that back!" "He was pretty hot though ne?" "M-Mina-chan!" _**Monday Evening.........**_"Uuuuugh!" Narumi groaned when he got back to his room. "Onii-sama?" I asked. "GAH!" he yelled. "R-Rayne-chan! How'd you get in my room?" he exclaimed. "Misaki." we said in unison.

"What's up?" he asked me. "I know what you did to Amara on yesterday." I told him sternly. "W-what are you talking about? I didn't do a thing!" "Yes you did! You _kissed_ her to make her faint! Seiya's gonna be so mad when I tell him about this!" I said. "S-Seiya? Who's that?" he asked. "Haven't you heard of the ThreeLights?" "Um, I don't think so." I pulled a picture out of my pocket and handed it to him. "_That's_ Seiya. Amara's boyfriend. He _hates_ it when someone touches her besides him. In anyway at all." I told him. Seiya wasn't really Amara's boyfriend, but I made them take a picture together that looked like they were best friends. Because I really liked Seiya, Amara agreed and Seiya played his part a little to well, which ended him up getting a black eye. Before either of us could say anything, someone started pounding on Narumi's door. "Come in!" he called and Subaru Imai, Hotaru's older brother, walked in looking mad. "Imai-kun, what are you doing here?" Narumi asked. "I heard about your little "outting" to Tenoh-san's family Naru." he said. "I was just telling them that they couldn't contact her for now, that's it I swear." Narumi told him. Subaru walked over to him and was about to inflict him with pain when I pushed him away. "What the hella?" he yelled. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" I screamed. "R-Rayne-chan!" Narumi said and pulled me off on Subaru.

"I'm sorry Imai-kun, she's new here and heard about what your Alice was." he said and glared at me. Then Subaru looked at me and jumped. "I know I know! I have ears and a tail, blame your sister for it!" I told him in a rude tone and turned away. "Don't talk to him like that Rayne-chan!" Narumi scolded me. "Rayne-san! Rayne-san! I found a way to turn you back to normal!" Hotaru said and walked in the room too. "Oh? Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked her brother. He said nothing and kept staring at me. I started blushing. "What's that?" he asked me with a blank look in his eyes. "What's what?" "That thing on your leg." he said and moved towards me. "ECCHI!" I screamed when he lifted my skirt to look at my leg. "A peace sign with the Uranus symbol? Is this a tattoo?" he asked. "It's a birth mark ecchi!" I yelled, crying into Narumi's shirt. "Onii-chan! I didn't know you were hentai!" Hotaru frowned. He just kept staring at me. _**Rayne's dorm.................**_ "Koneko-chan!" Natsume called. He saw a note on her pillow. "Narumi." He said hatefully after he read it. "Koneko-chan! Let's go to Cental Town now, we were supposed to go ten minutes ago." he told me. "Natsume-kun!" I cried and ran into his arms. He walked me to the bus stop and we waited for the bus to Central Town. "What happened Koneko-chan?" he asked me.

"Imai-senpai!" I cried from his shirt. "What'd he do?" "He lifted my skirt up in front of Narumi Onii-sama!" "HE WHAT? Why?" "He was trying to look at my birth mark! He could've just asked to see it!" I cried harder. "He'll pay for upsetting you like that." Natsume growled. We walked around and stopped at the sweet shop. "Can I take your order?" a waitress asked us. I sighed. "What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Natsume asked me. "Everything's so expensive, but I don't have very many Rabbits." "I'll pay for you, don't worry about it." he smiled. "If you're sure Natsume-kun. I'll have the Peanut-butter sugar cookies and a cup of herbal tea please." I said. Natsume ordered a chocolate pudding cake, which I think is gross. We paid for our snack and left. Natsume insisted on taking me to the Sakura tree garden. "OK Natsume-kun, we're here! What's so important?" I asked. Just then some laser thing hit me and I fell down. "Who did that?" Natsume yellled, looking around for the culprit. "I just turned her back to normal Natsume-kun, she's fine." Hotaru said, steppng out from behind a tree. "Hotaru!" I yelled and used Amara's special glare on her. She cringed and backed away. I felt my head for my cat ears and they were gone. I looked behind me and my tail was gone too. "YAY!" I shouted and jumped up. Natsume started laughing. "What's so funny Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"You are Koneko-chan! You're just so cute!" Natsume said and covered his mouth. "You think I'm cute?" I asked. _**Natsume's POV.........**_ "YAY!" Koneko-chan shouted and jumped up and down. I started laughing at her happiness. "What's so funny Natsume-kun?" she asked me. "You are Koneko-chan! You're just so cute!" I said and put my hands over my mouth, realizing what I had just said. "You think I'm cute?" she asked. 'Dame it! I can't tell her how I feel about her! I'll just be mean like I did with Mikan!' I desided. "No I don't you stupid ugly girl!" I said hatefully to her. _**Writer's POV.........**_ "No I don't you stupid ugly girl!" Natsume said with hate in his voice. I started tearing up. "Jerk!" I screamed at him and ran away. Amara was walking around the grounds, still fuming about having to wear a skirt. "ONEE-CHAN!" I cried and ran into her, ending both of us up on the ground. "I-imouto, what's wrong?" she asked me. "Natsume-kun's what's wrong!" I cried harder. "What'd he do?" she demanded. "He was nice at first, but he just called me a stupid ugly girl!" I cried. Amara sweatdropped. "That's what this is about? Just being called a name? That's no big deal Rayne." she told me. "But I've always been told that I was smart and beautiful! It makes me feel like I'm just worthless shite!" I cried. Amara sighed. "Where is he?" she asked. When we got to the garden, Natsume looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hey!" Amara called. "Hi." he replied. He looked over at us. "Hi stupid ugly girl." he said to me. "Don't call my sister that Natsume, got it?" Amara threatened. "Or else what? You can't hurt me." Amara started getting mad, I could tell by the look on her face. "What makes you think I can't? You know I'm a pro racer." She slowly started at Natsume and he squinted his eyes at her hair. "Onee-chan! Watch out!" I said and pushed her to the ground, just as the bush she was standing by caught fire. "What the hella? How'd that bush catch fire?" she exclaimed. "Natsume did that! His Alice is fire! I tried to tell you that when we were on our way here!" I told her. Amara used her glare on him and he backed away. "Let's go Rayne." Amara said and took my hand. I stuck my tounge out at Natsume while we were leaving. _**Natsume's POV................**_ "I can't believe I just hurt her feelings like that! I wish I had just told her the truth!" I told Luca. "You did the same with Mikan-chan and it worked out fine for you two." he replied. "Yeah but we broke up not long after that." "Why did she break up with you again? I forgot." I sweatdropped. "She left me for you." Now he sweatdropped. "Yeah sorry about that." "It's fine Luca. As long as you're happy I'm happy." I smiled at him. He smiled back and gave me a hug. "Just try your best Natsume." he told me and called for his eagle. "I hope I can tell her soon." I whispered.

/+\

OK! Chapter one of my first Gakuen Alice fanfic! I hope everyone liked it! And sorry about any spelling errors, my keyboard doesn't always type right and I don't know how to spell everything. But even the best writers mis-spell things sometimes right? And R-a-y-n-e is how my name's spelled. My friend thought it was R-a-y-n-n-e, but it's not. My name means "Queen" in Japanese and/or French. I looked it up on a baby name website and it said it was Japanese and French for Queen........ bye! I'm gonna stop the random babbling now! PEACE OUT!


End file.
